


Lets do the Time Loop

by bookchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes differently for Lily Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets do the Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so if you catch any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.

In one universe when Lily Evans sacrificed her life trying to protect her son, she did so with the help of an ancient ritual she’d found in the Potter Library. In that universe, the magic responded by wrapping Harry in her soul and magic which then absorbed the killing curse from Lord Voldemort. In another universe ,a slightly different pronunciation of a word in the spell resulted in a different outcome. Here, when Lord Voldemort cast his curse, Lily woke up. 

Sitting straight up in bed shivering, the memory of the horrible nightmare she just had caused Lily to reach over and shake the shoulder of the man still sleeping soundly beside her, “James, wake up. I just had the most awful dream. Peter betrayed us. Then You-Know-Who attacked and killed us both before heading to Harry. Are you sure the Fidelous is safe with Peter?”

Rubbing his eyes, James groaned and then replied, “Lily go to sleep, it’s just your fears attacking you. Peter won’t betray us. In fact, if it makes you sleep better, firecall him tomorrow and you can talk over your fears with him. Maybe he can reassure you that the Fidelous is still going strong and nothing‘s going to happen to Harry despite what that blasted prophecy might possibly imply.”

“Fine, don’t listen, but if I don’t like how the conversation goes tomorrow we’re switching our Secret Keeper to Remus. I don’t care anymore what the rumors say about him disappearing at weird times.” Lily said as she got up to check on Harry one more time. There was no way she’d could go back to sleep without seeing him alive with her own eyes.

“That’s fine, just let me get some sleep please.” James grumbled into his pillow.

Bright and early the next morning, a sleepy Lily worriedly checked on her baby one more time to make sure that he’d continued to sleep through the night. He looked so perfectly normal when she peered in with his arms wrapped tightly around the toy broom his Dad had gotten him the last time they’d been able to leave the house. “I’ll make sure you stay safe this time Harry, no Dark Lord is going to get you on my watch.” With those words increasing her determination she headed upstairs to get dressed. Lily was determined to find out whether or not Peter was the traitor and the sooner her nightmare was put to rest the better.

After breakfast was finished and while James was keeping Harry occupied, (Lily pretended she didn’t see James floating Harry on his broom) she grabbed the box of floo powder and headed to the fireplace. It was just a small one, warded to high heaven and only to be used in extreme emergencies. This Lily grimly thought was an emergency, if she dwelt on the possibility of Peter betraying them much longer she was going to lose her mind and become just as bad as old Constant Vigilance himself. Not that it’d done him much good. As Peter’s head appeared in the floo, Lily relaxed a little at the sight before she started talking. “Hello Peter, I just wanted to say Hi and ask a few questions. Oh you’re injured! What’s happened?”

Lily found herself frowning after the firecall to Peter. He’d answered all her questions and there didn’t appear to be any problems, but she just couldn’t seem to shake that irritating itch telling her not to believe him. Lily made a mental note to talk to Pomfrey the next time she stopped by to check on Harry and find out if Peter really had received that injury during an attack. She was helping keep Order members out of St. Mungo’s and should know if he’d been treated. He had been pretty vague about it when she’d asked him which attack it was. They’d wandered off topic to Harry before she got the opportunity to ask again. He’d never really liked talking about himself she remembered, but the way the conversation went wasn’t a good sign. Lily added one more item to her mental checklist, she need to ask James about Peter and injuries.

Shortly after lunch, Lily was putting away the clean dishes when the doorknocker was heard. Lily breathed a sign of relief, nobody has visited the day of Lord Voldemort’s attack in her dream. That meant it was only a dream and not a foretelling the way she‘d feared. She could faintly hear James welcoming Peter in and getting him settled while she moved to cleaning up the mess Harry had made playing with his banana before being put down for a nap. Then she heard a crack that froze her blood and caused her to drop the cloth in her hand as she looked through the kitchen window into the back yard. “James, Death eaters! Attack!” Lily screamed and attempted to warn her husband as she rushed up the stairs to Harry’s room. She thrust all thoughts about Peter’s betrayal and what could be happening downstairs from her mind, she had to focus and get this spell right, she had to protect Harry. 

Lily woke up. Enough was enough. Maybe that was a dream, maybe it wasn’t, but That was not happening to her family. “It’s time to move to plan M” Lily thought as she moved as fast and started unearthing their school trunks. Dumping them out and getting the spells started Lily began filling them up with the items needed for Plan M. Anything that had magic on it, was activated by magic, or was unnecessary where they were going to tossed to the side. By the time she finished packing the trunks James had woken up enough to notice that she wasn’t in bed beside him and what she was doing. When she finished explaining, he was packing too. When magic provided that many hints, it was time to listen to it and get out of there. 

Sunrise found them on the move and by 10 Mr. and Mrs John Smith, plus baby were boarding a plane for Argentina. That evening Lord Voldemort found himself attacking an empty, booby trapped home. Angrily leaving the Potter Home, he headed to what should have been his second target of the night, the Longbottom’s. There he met Alice Longbottom who had pronounced a word differently when using a spell offered to her by her by Lily. The world found itself celebrating Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived and the death of You-Know-Who, while a quiet young couple with a child moved countries one more time before filling out immigration papers for Brazil.


End file.
